Many individuals are overweight or obese. Individuals can be employees, family members, dependents and friends. In particular, parents try to encourage exercise or physical activity in children. As computer-based technology with, for example, entertainment and social media pervade ever more aspects of individuals and especially children's’ lives, exercise often takes second chair to these less healthy forms of entertainment. Some parents have tried to prevent overuse of television and gaming by creating parental locks on televisions. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,310 discloses a parental television lock, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,079 discloses a parental television lock where children can unlock the television for periods of time selected by a parent via use of a programmed card that tracks the child's television usage and remaining time allotment. Others have realized that exercise and television need not be separate and competing interests. U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,936 discloses a wireless on and off switch for a television where the switch is controlled by a threshold of peddling speed on a stationary bike.